Learning to Get Along
by ZaKai
Summary: Roy checks up on Ed to see how his studies for the State Alchemy Exam are coming along. :RoyEd, Fluff, Oneshot, Animeverse:


**Title: **Learning to Get Along  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Reference: **Anime  
**Pairing: **Roy/Ed  
**Type: **Shota, Fluff, Cuteness  
**Summary: **Roy checks up on 11-year-old Ed to see how his studies for the State Alchemy Exam are coming along.

**Notes: **Written to celebrate the new LiveJournal community: fma_shota  
-

**Learning to Get Along**

-  
Roy knocked on the door to the Tucker residence and immediately heard the sound of a dog barking and a little girl yelling. Little feet running sounded behind the door, then it opened, showing the face of Nina Tucker. She shivered at the instant chill of the rainy weather, then looked a little confused for a moment before smiling as she remembered who Roy was.

"I'm here to speak to Ed and Al," he said with a smile of his own.

She immediately turned and shouted, "Little big brother!"

There was an instant response of, "I'm not _little_!"

"The army guy is here for you!" Nina shouted back, then said, "I'll get him," before running down the hall to where the study was located.

Roy shifted the umbrella in his hands, and wondered if he should just come in or continue waiting on the porch. Had the girl's father opened the door, he surely wouldn't have left Roy standing out in the rain with the door to the house open. But he didn't want to come in without being invited either, so he waited patiently until he saw Ed trudging down the hallway.

"What do you want?" Ed asked bluntly. Roy sighed regretfully. They hadn't gotten along very well since Ed had come to Central on the train with General Hakuro. He'd hoped that they would be getting along better by now.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit to see how your studies are coming along." Roy shifted the umbrella to his other hand. "Do you think you'll be ready for the State Alchemy Exam in time?"

"Of course," Ed said more confidently than Roy thought the boy really was, then waved for Roy to come in. "You're going to get the house all cold." Roy gratefully came inside, closed his umbrella, then pulled it in the house after him. Leaning the umbrella against the wall, Roy pulled off his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"Where's your brother?" Roy asked, looking around.

"Out with Tucker," Ed said nonchalantly, then said with a bit of childish excitement, "You wanna see some of the books I've been looking at?"

"Sure," Roy said, then followed Ed back to the library.

"Are you just gonna talk about books?" Nina asked as she followed them into the library.

"Yep!" Ed said with a grin.

"Boooooring! I'm going to go play with Alexander," she informed them, then ran off shouting for the dog.

Ed shrugged, then plopped down by a pile of books. "So I was reading in this one and..." Ed began, and Roy moved over and sat down beside him. He scooted close until their legs were touching and put his hand on the floor behind Ed so that he could lean over him to look at the book. Roy was close enough to Ed's face and neck that he could smell the soap Ed had used the last time he bathed. Roy breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the soap and of Ed's skin, then leaned in a little closer so that their cheeks were touching.

At the contact, Ed faltered a little in what he was saying, and for a moment Roy thought Ed was going to tell him to move away, but he didn't. Instead, he started talking again, slowly at first, then picking up the momentum he'd lost a moment before. Ed turned the page, but instead of grabbing the book again with that hand, he let it lie in his lap, then put that hand hesitantly on Roy's leg. Ed's voice faltered again, and when Roy slid his arm close to Ed's back and slipped it around the boy's body, he fell silent completely.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the rain against the windows and the faint sound of Nina and Alexander somewhere in the house was the only noise. Then Ed closed the fraction of an inch gap between their bodies and snuggled closer.

Roy turned his head a little so that his lips met Ed's cheek. He kissed him tenderly, then pulled back to look at Ed's face. The boy continued to stare at the book for a moment, then looked up at him with eyes that seemed to say that he wanted this just as much as Roy did, but wasn't sure how to say it in words. Giving Ed a small smile, Roy leaned in again, pausing briefly, then gently pressed his lips against Ed's. The kiss was tender and almost chaste, and when Roy pulled back Ed licked his lips, smiled, then leaned in and wrapped his arms around Roy's waist.

It felt good, the contact with Ed. Roy hadn't come here for it, hadn't meant for it to happen, but now that it had, he wouldn't take it back. Ed hadn't rejected him, but had embraced him instead, showing him a side of tenderness that he didn't allow many to see.

Roy held Ed for a long time, until they heard the sound of the front door opening. Pulling back, Roy smiled down at Ed and gave him a kiss on the forehead, then one on the tip of his nose, then finally one on the lips.

"Maybe you can finish telling me about your books later?" Roy asked. Ed looked down at the book, a light dusting of pink tinting his cheeks, then nodded. Getting to his feet, Roy tousled Ed's hair, enjoying the last moment of contact with Ed before Alphonse and Tucker came into the room. He greeted them both, then bid Ed farewell with a smile and left with the thought that he and Ed were going to get along just fine from now on.

* * *

**Comments are Love :)**


End file.
